And It All Goes Black
by ElizabethSciuto
Summary: When Abby is involved in an accident that causes her memory to disappear no one quite knows what to do. MCABBY!
1. Prologue AKA And Nothing Happened

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby cried rushing through the bullpen.

"Whoa Abby!" Tony cried. "How many Caf-Pows is that for today?" He questioned in alarm.

"Eleven…" She replied, only momentarily distracted from her mission. "But that's not important! Where's Gibbs?" She asked scanning for their fearless leader.

"Out with Ziva checking an alibi." Tony replied turning back to the monstrous amount of paperwork in front of him.

"No wonder!" Abby said in relief. "I thought his 'Abby's got something' sense wasn't working! I've been waiting for him for over twenty-minutes!" Abby turned to Tony. "You'll have to do it then." She said simply.

"Do What?" Tony asked as Gibbs waltzed into the bullpen.

"Whatcha got Abs?" He questioned, sitting at his desk.

"That." Abby replied to Tony before turning to respond to Gibbs. "Well… Tim and I are getting married next week!" Abby said with a smirk on her face.

"I was sort of hoping for something about the case Abs…" Gibbs suggested.

"Oh, Two partial fingerprints and one palm print on the gun. Both belong to Petty Officer Adren's father-in-law. " She reported, but continued. "I don't think Tim's dad is the kind of person to kill someone… Do you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Good work Abs." Gibbs replied punching numbers into the phone at his desk.

"Gibbs…" Abby started to ask.

"He's down with Ducky Abs." Gibbs replied before she could finish.

"Thanks!" Abby replied before she raced toward the elevator.

* * *

"Timmy!" Abby cried as she ran into his arms.

"Augh." He grunted at the impact. "Hey Abs." He greeted her.

"I'm starving." She informed him.

"Perhaps you should eat something then." He suggested.

"Timmy…" She whined. "I don't wanna eat _all _by myself!"

Tim smiled. "All right…" He gave in. "Go up to the lab, I'll be there in a few minutes.

Abby skipped happily from Autopsy and headed for the elevator. After waiting rather impatiently for the elevator to arrive the doors slid open.

Abby stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button that would take her to the labs. The doors slowly slid shut and the elevator began to move, quickly, _too _quickly. Abby, realizing the elevator was going down, began to panic and pressed the emergency stop button.

_Nothing Happened. _

She pressed it again, hoping for a different result. She quickly began to calculate in her head that at the rate she was moving, and the seven floors of parking beneath her, meant the elevator would be crashing into the bottom of the shaft in about ten seconds.

She quickly pulled out her phone to press "two" to speed dial Gibbs, but before she could the impact of the crash threw the phone from her hand. The first thing she felt was the pain shooting through her body, sending her crashing against the wall, head first.

"Gibbs…" She said, eyes still shut tightly. She found the darkness engulfing her faster and faster. To the point where she was completely numb. One more word came out of her mouth before she was completely under.

"_Help_."

**_Author's Note: Why yes! I've started another Fanfic! Why you might ask... since I'm already doing to others? Because I got super bored when I was away from the computer, and plot bunnies kept attacking... So I wrote the first couple of chapters to a story I really... really love. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. A Slight Problem

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tony cried.

"What is wrong Tony?" Ziva asked.

"The elevator's broken!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"I guess we're taking the stairs." Ziva said, heading for the stairwell. She was about to open the door when Mcgee came crashing through it.

"Do you guys know where Abby is?" He panted.

"Erm… No?" Tony replied, as more of a question than a response.

"She got in the elevator to go to her lab, and no one's seen her since." Tim explained.

"Uh… the elevator is broken probie…" Tony started but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Get a move on!" He called. "We've got a dead marine, and the elevator cord snapped, it crashed to the basement." Gibbs explained.

All three of them, Tony, Ziva, and Tim stared at each other momentarily before crying out. "Abby!" And they headed down the stairwell.

When they reached the basement they found two repairmen working to pry the doors open.

"Pull harder!" Tony cried, looking at the two rather wimpy looking men.

"What's the rush?" One of them questioned as they picked up a crowbar.

"MY BEST FRIEND IS IN THERE!" Tony screamed. "Give me that!" He exclaimed, grabbing the crowbar from his hands, but before he could jam it into the crevice Gibbs was pulling open the doors with Ziva's help.

"Tony get Ducky." Gibbs grunted as the doors finally released, and Tony rushed up the stairs. "Mcgee call an ambulance." He instructed. Tim didn't respond. "Mcgee!" He barked again.

"Abby." He choked out, not moving from where he was standing.

"She's going to be fine!" Gibbs exclaimed, sounding more like he were trying to convince himself more than anything else.

"Don't move her!" Ducky called down the stairwell.

"I know duck!" Gibbs replied. "Could you please get down here?" He called peering into the remains. He finally spotted her smashed against one wall with a rail on top of her. "DiNozzo! Call EMT's NOW!" He ordered.

"On it boss!" Tony replied, snapping open his cell phone.

Ducky finally emerged from the stairwell, followed by Palmer and Ziva. "Where?" He asked, and Gibbs pointed into the corner of the elevator where Abby was. "Abigail… Can you hear me?" He called into the elevator as he prepared to climb into the remains.

"Will she be alright?" Ziva asked, eyes wide, staring into the remains.

"It is very unlikely that she will die from this incident." Ducky said with a chuckle. "After all only six people die in an elevator a year." He said with a smile.

"Why would you know that?" Ziva asked in alarm.

"You pick up strange things when you've worked with Abigail for as long as I…Oh dear." Ducky said, reaching for Abby.

Tim looked as if he were ready to pass out. "Ducky…"He began, but Ducky interrupted him.

"She's bleeding." He said quickly.

"From where?" Gibbs asked, preparing to join Ducky in the remains.

"I'm not sure…Oh no…" Ducky said quietly. "Jethro… leave." Ducky said quickly. "Take Ziva, Tony and Palmer with you." He instructed.

"No, I'm not leaving." Gibbs said firmly.

"Jethro…" Ducky tried again, but decided getting Abby out safely was more important than arguing with Gibbs. "Fine, you may stay. Ziva, Tony, Palmer out!" He ordered.

"But… What… WHY!" Tony whined as Ziva and Palmer dragged him out.

"Duck what's wrong?" Gibbs asked as he cautiously stepped into the elevator.

"I can't be sure until some tests are run…" Ducky said starting to pull away the debris. "But I think she's bleeding from… I think it's a possibility she's having a miscarriage."

Tim's head snapped up. "Abby wasn't… Abby can't… Abby isn't…" He stuttered.

"Tim we can't rule it out." Ducky said carefully. "Jethro, this bar is putting too much pressure on her abdomen, we have to get her out… now."

Gibbs carefully lifted the bar off from her according to Ducky's instructions. Which allowed him to carefully lift her out.

Before Ducky could figure out how to safely lie her down, the EMT's arrived.

"What happened?" The appearing eldest of the two questioned, leaning over to take Abby's pulse.

"The elevator cord snapped." Gibbs explained.

"As far as I can tell…" Ducky continued. "She slammed into that wall." Ducky said pointing to an indention in the wall. "And the bar from across the elevator slammed against her."

"The bleeding?" The younger of the two asked as they lifted Abby onto a gurney.

Ducky hesitated, before replying. "I think she may… I think she may be having a miscarriage."

"She's pregnant?" The eler asked, carefully checking for any neck or spinal injuries.

"Not that we're aware of… but it's a possibility." Ducky replied.

"All right." The elder finally said. "Do you want her to go to Bethesda?" He asked, which Gibbs nodded in reply to. "Who's coming with us?" He questioned.

Gibbs nodded toward Ducky who turned to Tim. "Timothy go." Ducky instructed.

Tim didn't speak, but followed closely behind as they left.

"Duck." Gibbs barked. "Can you go tell Tony and Ziva to stay here? " He requested. "I'm going to follow them."

"Sure thing…" Ducky said, getting ready to follow Gibbs up the stairwell. "Jethro?" He called up the stairs.

"Duck?" He called back.

"If… If Abigail _is _pregnant… leave them alone." He requested. "It will be hard enough for them without you…"

"I get it!" Gibbs said, cutting him off as he ran up the stairwell.

* * *

"Sciuto, Abigail!" Gibbs requested as soon as he made his way to the Nurses station on the main floor of Bethesda.

The nurse occupying the desk typed something into her computer. "I'm sorry. She's still in surgery." She apologized. "She won't be able to see anyone who's not family for at least another hour." The nurse replied.

"I'm her father." Gibbs replied, not even hesitating.

"Well… She'll be out in the next few minutes. You'll be able to see her as soon as possible Mr. Sciuto." The nurse said awkwardly. She then pointed to a chair in the waiting room where Tim was sitting. "Her other visitor is over there."

"Thank you." Gibbs replied, before hurrying over to him. "How's Abby?" He asked, the concern shining in his eyes.

Tim took in a deep breath. "She was pregnant." Tim shrugged, trying not to show emotion. "But… when she's out of surgery… She won't be." He said, a single tear falling from his eye.

Gibbs took in an equally deep breath. "Is she okay?" He asked quietly.

"They really don't know." Tim replied. "She was bleeding too much so they took her directly into surgery. As soon as she's out they'll examine her for any broken bones…" He explained, starting to ramble.

Gibbs stopped him again. "Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Tim bit his lip. "I don't… I can't worry about myself. Abby… she's… we're… married…" He was stuttering.

"Tim, sit down." Gibbs said, carefully pushing him into the chair.

Just before Gibbs could take a seat himself a nurse came out. "Abigail Sciuto?" She called, inquiring for anyone there for her.

Both Gibbs and Tim stood up at the same time. "Yes?" They asked.

"Are you family?" She questioned.

Tim was about to respond, but before he could Gibbs replied: "Yes, I'm her father, and this is her husband." Tim gave him an odd look, but didn't question it.

"She's awake. We're currently setting her ribs back into place, as well as her left wrist, but you can come in." She explained, leading them into the Women's Wing of the hospital.

"Abby." Tim choked as soon as he saw her.

Though she was awake, she still looked injured. Her face had several scars that had obviously been stitched back together, and she looked thin, thin and pale. The bruises on her arms showed obvious trauma, and the quiet mumbling showed that she was requesting something.

"Where… Where's mom?" She asked quietly.

"Abs…" Tim said quietly. "Your mom…" He started to remind her, but Gibbs cut him off.

"Tim… Hasn't her mom been…?" He started to ask.

"Fifteen years…" Tim replied, looking at Abby in concern.

"Abs… It's me… Gibbs." He said softly.

"Who?" Abby asked, with a look of confusion. "Where's my mom?" She asked again, looking toward the doctor who was setting her wrist. "Is she okay?"

Gibbs looked at her in concern. "Abby." He said calling her attention back to him. "Abby look at me."

"Who are you!" She asked, sounding more like an annoyed teenager than herself. "Where's my mother!" She was starting to scream.

"She should know you…?" The nurse asked Gibbs.

"She's known me for twelve years." Gibbs replied quickly.

"I thought you said you were her father…" One of the doctors questioned.

"I'm as good as!" Gibbs replied curtly. "Abby…" Gibbs started to try again.

"STOP TALKING TO ME!" She screamed back. "SOMEONE FIND MY MOTHER!"

Just then, Ducky walked in. "Abigail?" He questioned in alarm.

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?" Abby continued.

Ducky looked at Tim who was frozen in shock. Then he turned back to Abby. "Abigail, what's the matter?"

"Stop! Stop talking to me!" She shouted back. "I don't know who you are, so would you stop acting like I do!"

"Can we get a neurologist to examine her please?" Ducky asked one of the nurses.

"Of course." She replied, heading to find a neurologist.

Tim, finally moving from his spot in the room walked slowly toward the bed. "Abs…"

"What… Who? WHO ARE YOU!" She screamed at him.

"Abs…" Tim said quietly as he put a hand on hers.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed pulling her hand away from him.

"Abby." Tim said, sounding hurt.

"Tim…" Ducky said pulling him away from her. "She's suffering from memory loss." He said, pointing out the obvious, something he rarely did. "It's best if you don't try and stress it."

"Ducky… she's… she's my life!" Tim said, slowly sitting down in a chair.

"Tim…" Ducky tried again.

It was then that Abby spoke again. "Am I supposed to know you?" She asked rather quietly.

Gibbs took in a deep breath. "Yes… Abby… You should know us."

_**Author's Note: Hey! Hope you're enjoying it! (Nothing really to say since I published the prologue… like an hour ago…) Please Review!**_


	3. Discoveries

"Who are you?" Abby asked, fear shining in her eyes.

"I'm Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs replied, using his full name, something he rarely did.

"Agent?" She asked, the fear even more evident.

Gibbs shook his head. "You're not in any kind of trouble Abby. You work with me." He explained.

"I'm a federal agent?" Abby asked in alarm.

"No. You're a forensic specialist." Gibbs replied. "This…" He said pointing to Ducky. " Is Doctor Donald Mallard."

"Doctor?" Abby asked, questioning yet another person's occupation. "How do I know him?"

"You work with me as well Abigail." Ducky explained. "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner." Ducky sighed, and then pointed toward Tim. "This is Agent Timothy Mcgee."

"Another person I work with?" Abby assumed.

"Yes." Gibbs replied quickly.

"Gibbs she needs to know if she's going to remember." Ducky said quietly.

"What… What do I need to know?" Abby asked, sounding alarmed.

"Abby, you and Timothy are engaged." Ducky said quietly.

Abby bit her lip to keep from screaming. _The last thing I remember was skidding off the road… And I was seventeen! I wanted to keep bartending and then tour Europe once I had the money… And… I'm… No…_ "How old am I?" She asked quietly.

Gibbs glanced at Ducky before replying. "You'll be thirty-nine next month." He said softly.

Abby took in a deep breath. _That's a twenty-two year gap! What… how am I supposed to remember twenty-two years!_ "No… I'm… I'm seventeen. We slid off the road… Where's my mother!" She started screaming again.

"Abby… your mother died about fifteen years ago." Gibbs said softly.

"NO! You don't know what you're talking about! I'm a high school student! This… this isn't happening…" Abby screamed back. "I WANT MY MOTHER!"

"Tim." Gibbs said quietly, which caused him to emerge from his thoughts.

"Yes boss?" Tim asked, looking up.

"Call her brother." He said softly, so she couldn't hear.

"Uh… They're not exactly on speaking terms Gibbs…" Tim replied just as quietly.

"Tim, it's twenty-two years ago to her! We have to find someone she knew, and trusted then, and the only person I can think of is him! You have any other suggestions?" Gibbs asked harshly.

"No… but he won't come." Tim protested.

"And why's that?" Gibbs asked, obviously irritated.

"They don't talk to each other Gibbs… He doesn't answer her calls." Tim said quietly.

"Well _you _are going to call him until he _does_ answer, and when he does, do you know what you're going to tell him?" Gibbs retorted, and Tim shook his head in response. "You're going to tell him, his big sister needs him. You're going to tell him that his big sister just lost a baby… You are going to tell him that she can't remember a single thing about you. You are going to make him come. Do you understand me?"

Tim, trying to hide the tears in his eyes, nodded and headed to call him.

* * *

"Hello?" An angry voice answered on his seventh try.

"Evan Sciuto?" Tim asked cautiously.

"Depends on what you want." He replied.

"Uh… I'm Timothy Mcgee, your sister's fiancée." Tim started, and then quickly added. "Please don't hang up, it's important."

"If she wants me to go to the wedding, tell her to forget it. I'm never speaking to her again." He replied angrily.

"Look… I know you and Abby have had your differences, but… Your sister needs you." Tim said quietly.

"Abby's an adult. She can take care of herself." He retorted.

"That's… half of the problem." Tim said quietly. "Abby got in an accident." He said, suddenly gaining confidence.

"Is she okay?" Evan asked, immediately worried.

"Depends on what you mean by okay. She almost died, lost a baby, and can't remember anything that's happened over the past twenty-two years, but other than that, she's fine." Tim said harshly. "We need you to come here."

"I can't! I'm not speaking to her!" he refused.

"Look, this isn't about you! It's about her! As far as she knows you're still her annoying little brother who steals her stuff. To her, she's still seventeen!" Tim said angrily. "We need you to come and help her!"

"What part of not speaking to her don't you understand?" Evan replied, obviously irritated.

"What part of she almost died don't _you_ understand!" Tim yelled back.

"I can't…" Evan started to say.

"She's asking for your mother." Tim interrupted him.

Evan stopped. The last time Abby had talked about their mother had been at her funeral, and since then, she had refused to talk about it, which was what they fought about, constantly. Until one day when they mutually decided to stop talking to each other. This, _this_ was his chance to talk to Abby. "I'll be there." He said decisively after a long pause.

"Thank you… you have no idea how much this means to me." Tim said softly. "We're at Bethesda." He informed him.

* * *

"Abby?" Evan asked quietly as he looked into a white hospital room.

"EVAN!" Abby screamed, and she tried to get up, forgetting about her healing injuries.

"Whoa…" Evan said, as he carefully helped her lay back down. "Abby you okay?" He asked awkwardly.

"Where's mom?" Abby asked, the worry shining in her eyes.

"Abby… Mom died." Evan said painfully.

"In the car crash?" Abby asked worriedly.

"No Abby… She died almost fifteen years ago. In a ferry accident…" Evan said uncomfortably.

"No… NO!" Abby screamed.

"Abby… Abby stop!" Evan said, helping her lay back down again. "I know this is hard for you to understand… but you're not seventeen, you're thirty-eight."

"No I'm not!" Abby protested.

"Abby do I look thirteen?" Evan retorted.

"No…" Abby said quietly.

"I was thirteen when you were seventeen… Now I'm thirty-four and you're thirty-eight." He explained.

"What happened?" Abby asked him quietly.

"I don't really know Abby… you'd have to ask one of them." He said, pointing to Gibbs, Tim, and Ducky.

"Abby you were in the elevator when the cord snapped." Ducky started to explain. "You fell down seven floors and sustained several injures, but most importantly… you had a miscarriage."

"NO!" Abby screamed, all the information flooding into her. "I WOULD KNOW! I… I would… wouldn't I?" She asked her brother quietly.

"Abby… from the looks of things you don't remember anything…" Evan replied quietly.

Just then the chief neurologist came in. "Hello I'm Doctor Walker." He greeted them. "As far as my nurses have told me, I understand Abigail is having a memory gap of about twenty-two years?" He asked, trying to verify this information.

"As far as we can tell." Ducky affirmed.

"We should do a CT scan." Doctor Walker said to the nurse next to him holding Abby's chart. "How long was she unconscious?" He asked, directing the question to Ducky.

"Timothy?" Ducky asked him quietly.

"At least an hour before we found out the elevator had crashed." Tim replied just as quietly.

The Nurse marked something on her chart as Doctor Walker replied. "We're going to do what we can to figure out what's causing the memory loss, but there are no guarantees." He said apologetically.

"Thank you doctor." Both Gibbs and Evan said before he left the room.

"What are we going to do?" Tim asked suddenly.

"…About?" Ducky questioned when he didn't continue.

"Abby." He said quietly. "If she can't remember anything… Where will she go?"

"She's going home with me." Evan said suddenly, which caused everyone in the room's heads to snap up to face him. "What?" He asked awkwardly.

"Abby's not leaving D.C." Tim said determinedly.

"There's nothing here she wants anymore!" Evan protested. "Why should she have to stay here with you! What are you to her now?"

Tim's expression went blank, and he looked as if he were about to pass out. "Nothing…" He mumbled. "I'm nothing…"

"Timothy!" Ducky exclaimed. "Evan what are you doing?" He shouted angrily.

"She's my sister!" Evan exclaimed. "I should decide what happens! Why would she want to stay here with the people she works with? You're _not _her family."

Gibbs looked about ready to strangle him, but he stayed back. "Who are you to say that?" He asked angrily. "You haven't even talked to her in ten years! Do you have any idea how much she's gone through!"

"She's a scientist! She mixes chemicals! There's nothing to know!" Evan exclaimed in disbelief.

"No… No you have no idea. So much has happened to her, that you, as her _brother_ should have been there for." Gibbs replied angrily. "Did you know her best friend was shot in the head? And the same person who killed her best friend tried to kill her?"

Evan shook his head in disbelief. "No… No… That… It didn't happen…"

Ducky stepped forward. "She's been kidnapped by a hired assassin." He informed him.

"No!" He shouted back. "STOP LYING TO ME!"

Just then Tim snapped back into reality. "Stop lying to yourself." Tim said rather quietly.

"What?" Evan asked, indicating he hadn't heard him.

"Stop… Lying… To …Yourself." He said with much more confidence. "If you _really _cared about her, you would know everything. You would know that she sleeps with her sheets sideways so she can stick her feet out the ends. You would know that she's addicted to tic-tacs. But… most of all you would know how much we care about her."

"Abby hates tic-tacs." Evan protested.

"Actually no." Abby piped up, her face bearing a thoughtful expression. "Well… the green ones… those are just… gross. _You're_ the one who hates tic-tacs." She pointed out. Then she turned to Tim. "You really _do _know me… don't you?" She asked quietly.

Tim nodded. "We all know you Abs." He replied quietly.

Abby shook her head, looking in pain. "I… I want to remember… I just… I just can't!" She exclaimed.

"It'll come Abs…" Gibbs said quietly, speaking from experience. "It will take time, but it will most definitely come." He said, trying to comfort her.

"How long?" Abby asked impatiently.

"We're going to try and find that out." Doctor Walker said as he came into this room, accompanied by a nurse with a wheelchair. "If you'll come with me…" Doctor Walker started, and Abby immediately started to panic.

"What are you going to do?" She asked worriedly.

"We're simply going to scan your brain to look for any possible bleeding or other trauma." Doctor Walker explained, which just caused Abby to panic more.

"My brain might be bleeding?" She asked in alarm.

"Abby, though it's very unlikely, we need to check." Doctor Walker assured her.

"Can I bring someone with me?" Abby asked nervously. He nodded in response.

"All right Abby let's go." Evan said comfortingly.

Abby shook her head. "Not you." She said, feeling proud that she finally was standing up to her brother. "Him." She said pointing to Tim. "I may not know who you are… but you sure know me." She said holding out her hand which he carefully took into his.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Evan shouted.

Abby shook her head. "I'm sorry Evan."

* * *

Several hours later Abby lay asleep, Tim awake at her side, when Doctor Walker returned with the results of her scans.

"Well I have good news and bad news." He said quietly. "The good news is, there is no trauma to her brain." He explained, and Tim sighed in relief.

"What's the bad news?" Tim questioned as Abby stirred in her sleep.

"Since there was no damage to her brain, and she's showing no signs of a concussed patient, we have no idea what's causing the memory lapse." He explained. "Which…well it means we really can't say if she'll ever remember anything she's forgotten again."

_**Author's Note: DAAAH! Hi! I just felt like… screaming… CLIFFHANGER! Hope you're enjoying! REVIEW!**_


	4. Realizing

"So you're saying I might never remember anything again?" Abby asked quietly.

Tim jumped, unaware that she had been listening, or awake for that matter.

Doctor Walker looked at her sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. But there's nothing more we can do."

"So… I'm just going to be like… _this_ forever?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"We really can't know…" Doctor Walker started to explain, but stopped as Gibbs, Ducky, and Evan came back into the room.

"How is Abigail?" Ducky asked as he sat down, sipping his newly acquired tea.

That simple statement brought tears to Tim's eyes, and a sob to Abby's throat. Doctor Walker finally spoke. "Abby has no trauma or injuries to the brain."

Gibbs looked up from his coffee. "That's good right?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes… And no." Ducky replied without thinking. "It means she won't have any permanent physical or mental disabilities because of it… but that also means… we may never know why she's lapsed… or how to get her back."

Gibbs inhaled deeply. "How much has she lost?"

"Jethro… There's no way to know." Ducky said softly. "If we're lucky she'll still remember facts… which are stored in a different area of the brain, which would allow her to continue her work."

"He's right." Doctor Walker confirmed. "If you'd like… we can run some tests to try and see how much she _does _remember." He offered.

"Could you?" Abby asked excitedly. "You could really do that?"

Doctor Walker nodded. "Would you like that?" He asked her, rather than anyone else.

"Yes please." Abby replied expectantly. "When can we?"

"Right now if you'd like." Doctor Walker replied. Abby nodded in response. "All right then." He said pulling a wheelchair from the hall. "She'll be back in a couple of hours." He said as he helped her into the chair.

As soon as they had left Tony came running through the door. "How's Abs?" He asked breathlessly.

Tim immediately looked down at his shoes, while both Ducky and Gibbs stared aimlessly into their drinks.

"Oh…no…Oh no… What's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Abby doesn't remember us Tony." Tim said quietly. "She doesn't remember any of us."

Tony stared blankly in front of him for several minutes before he finally looked up at Tim. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"No…I'm not." Tim said painfully. "But that's not what matters right now."

"Is she okay?" He questioned. "…Uh… Physically I mean."

Ducky looked up, knowing Tim wouldn't be able to tell him. "Tim do you want him to know?"

Tim nodded. "Abby would." He said faintly, feeling a wave of emotions come over him.

"Abigail…She… she had a miscarriage Anthony." Ducky said, feeling sorry for Tim as he ran from the room.

Tony shook his head. "No… What are you talking about? She _wasn't_ pregnant!" Tony said dazedly.

"Anthony…" Ducky said, before they suddenly heard yelling from down the hall.

"HELP! CAN WE GET SOME HELP OUT HERE?" Someone screamed.

Tony quickly looked out the door in curiosity, but suddenly turned back. "Tim." He whispered.

Ducky and Gibbs quickly stood and followed Tony into the hall where they saw Tim laying on the ground and a young nurse hovering over him.

After a moment of silence Ducky quickly rushed over to them. "Have you taken his pulse?" He asked quickly as he knelt down to do it himself. Before she could reply that she hadn't he spoke again. "He has no pulse!" He shouted. Ducky quickly turned to Gibbs. "Find anyone, and tell them we have a Code Blue!" He directed as he started compressions.

Suddenly a loud beeping surrounded the entire hospital and several people came running down the hall. "What happened?" One of them asked as they quickly attacked an air mask and started to pump air into his lungs.

The nurse that they had found with him shakily spoke. "Uh… he was…walking… and he… he had a panic attack?"

"Are you sure?" One of the doctors who just arrived asked.

"No!" She replied, sounding extremely scared. "I'm not even a nurse, I'm a nurses intern! I got here less than an hour ago! I haven't even started training!" She said, tears running down her face.

"It's alright." Ducky comforted her. "You did everything you could think of under the circumstances."

"We need to get him into a room… now." One of the doctors instructed.

"Why is he here?" Another one, obviously less experienced asked.

"His fiancée was in an accident." Tony said quietly. "Now can you please do something to make sure we don't lose both of them?"

* * *

"Where's Tim?" Abby asked when they brought her back to her room, where Ducky was quietly sitting.

"Abby… Timothy… He… He's had a panic attack." Ducky said quietly.

Abby's breath hitched. "Is he okay?" She asked in hushed tones.

"He'll be fine." Ducky assured her before turning to Doctor Walker who had appeared in the doorway.

"It looks like Abby remembers what she knew." He said with a smile.

"So I can go back to work?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, yes…I suppose you can." Doctor Walker replied, appearing shocked.

"Good." Abby said, feeling a bit relieved. "I want to… get… I want to know what my life is like as soon as I can." She explained.

Ducky smiled. "You're not that different than the Abby we know."

"I _am_ the same Abby." She pointed out. "I might be twenty-two years younger… but I'm still Abby."

"Yes you are." Ducky said, smiling ear to ear.

"Can I go see Tim?" She asked as Doctor Walker left the room.

Before Ducky could reply Tony came rushing through the door. "Abby!" He cried rushing over to her.

Abby looked uncomfortably at him. "Who are you?"

"Tony." He replied.

"Abigail, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Ducky continued.

"He works at NCIS too doesn't he?" Abby asked, Ducky nodded. "Are you the one that works with Ducky in Autopsy?" She asked, trying to recall what they had told her.

"No… I work with Mcprobie and Ziva in the bullpen." Tony said, which caused Abby to sport a confused look.

"Mcprobie… Ziva?" She asked.

"Tim." Ducky explained. "Tony has an assortment of names for him. And Special Agent Ziva David is another Field Agent on Gibbs' team."

"Oh." Abby said, awkwardly eying Tony. "Are we friends?" She eventually asked.

Tony, trying with all his might to keep from screaming at her nodded. "Yes… You're like the sister I never had." He said with a smile.

"You never had a sister?" Abby asked curiously.

"Well… I did… but I didn't like her that much." Tony replied sheepishly.

Abby raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Can I please go visit Tim?" She requested.

"Of course Abigail." Ducky replied, moving toward the wheelchair parked in the corner of the room.

Minutes later found Abby entering Tim's room aided by both Tony and Ducky. "Tim!" Abby said, happily recognizing him.

"Hey Abs." He said with a smile. "How did your tests go?" He asked, ignoring the obvious pain he was feeling.

Abby smiled, happy to be able to tell him something good. "I remember! I can work!" She said, her grin uncharacteristically leaving her face.

"That's great Abs!" Tim assured her.

"Are you alright Tim?" Abby asked, noticing the obvious pain he was suffering.

"Abby…" Tim started to say, but decided it was better to act like everything was fine. "I'm fine Abs."

"You're lying." Abby said seriously. "What's wrong?"

"I… I have to call my mother." He said, sounding rather silly. After all, Abby had just been in a life threatening accident and he was lucky, no he was _blessed _that she hadn't died! But he wanted Abby back, _his _Abby.

"Why?" Abby asked curiously.

Tim hesitated before responding. "We won't be getting married next week." He said quietly.

Abby's breath hitched, but she nodded. "I understand."

"Abby I'm so sorry." He said quietly. "But… I'm not in love with… and you're not…"

"Tim it's okay!" Abby exclaimed. "I couldn't get married to you right now either, not like this…"

"Can someone hand me my cell phone?" Tim requested, pointing toward the bedside table.

"Timothy…" Ducky said, stopping Abby's hand that was reaching for the phone. "Perhaps it would be better if you tell her when she gets here." He said.

"Gets here?" Tim asked in alarm.

Tony winced. "Uh… yeah… We kind of had to call a family member…" He said. "But don't worry Probie, we just told her you passed out in the hospital."

"YOU TOLD HER I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL! REALLY TONY? _REALLY_?" Tim shouted.

"Calm down Timothy…" Ducky started to warn. "You don't want to stress yourself out again."

Tim collected himself. "How long ago did you call?"

"About three hours?" Tony guessed.

Tim looked confused. "She should already…" Before he could finish pointing out his mother would be there by now, his mother came running through the door.

"TIMOTHY RYAN MCGEE!" She shouted as she rushed over to him.

"Hello mother." Tim greeted patiently.

"Why on earth are you in the hospital?" She asked, running her hands through his sandy hair.

"Uh…" Tim started, but then deicded it would be better to tell her alone. "Can I talk to her alone?" Tim asked Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and carefully had everyone else leave the room.

"Timothy what happened?" His mother asked, terror apparent on her face.

"Mom… There isn't going to be a wedding next week." Tim said, avoiding her gaze.

"Timothy! What's wrong! Are you sick?" She asked, instinctively pressing her hand to his forehead.

"Mom…" He protested. "Mom I'm fine!"

"I'd be much more likely to believe that if we weren't in a hospital room having this discussion!" She exclaimed.

"Mom…. _I'm_ fine." He said, emphasizing 'I'm'.

"Tim…Stop trying to avoid this…" His mother warned.

"Mom there was an accident." Tim said, trying not to let the tears building up in his eyes fall. "The elevator…The cord snapped, while Abby was inside."

"She's okay though… right?"

"Mom! She fell seven floors, _seven_! No one can go through that and come out just fine!" Tim was angry now. "She can't remember us… None of us! The last thing she remembers was twenty-two years ago! I can't marry a seventeen year old!"

Tim's mom stood up. "I'll be going." She said uncomfortably and she turned to leave. But before she could leave, Abby turned into the room in a wheelchair.

"Uh… Mrs. Mcgee?" Abby asked quietly.

"I'm sorry… I have to go." She said trying to navigate around her.

"You can't." Abby said, suddenly gaining confidence.

"Oh I can't?" She said, obviously getting mad.

"Your son needs you. He needs someone to be there for him right now, and I _can't_ because I honestly don't know anything about him…" She said, but suddenly stopped. "No… the only thing I do know about him is that he is kind and sweet and loving, but right now… He needs someone to be there for him."

"Look, nothing I do will make you remember him! There is nothing I can do for him!" She shouted back.

"Tim and I… we… we were…" Abby found herself in pain just trying to speak.

"Abby… she doesn't need to know…" Tim interrupted.

"Yes… She does." Abby insisted. "I was pregnant, when the elevator crashed." Abby said before Tim could protest more.

His mom stopped her quest for the door. "You _were_?" Gloria asked, swallowing, glancing at Tim.

Tim nodded, biting his lip. "You… you should go now mom." Tim said awkwardly.

"Tim… Why didn't you…why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't know until, until this morning, after the crash." Tim said, a tear slipping down his cheek. "And we may never know if Abby knew…"

Tim's mom looked at Abby who was staring at her feet. "I'm so sorry… for both of you." She said quietly. "Tim? Do you want me to stay?"

Tim shook his head. "I know Sarah needs you right now." He said looking at his hands.

"Sarah?" Abby asked quizzically.

"My sister." Tim replied, not looking up from his hands.

"Sarah's not my only child Tim." She pointed out.

"What's wrong with Sarah?" Abby asked quietly, sensing the sensitivity of the subject.

Tim took in a deep breath, deciding that it would be better to just tell her. "Sarah… Her fiancée left her at the altar."He said, obviously avoiding his mothers eyes.

"Oh…" Abby said awkwardly.

"Stupid boy." Tim's mother suddenly said.

"Mom…" Tim tried to stop her.

"Leaving my daughter, the best thing that ever happened to him, standing there…"

"Mom… she doesn't need to know this…" Tim tried again.

"She's your fiancée Tim…" His mother argued.

"WAS! Mom… I know you're having a hard time getting over Tyler leaving Sarah, but right now, I have enough to worry about." Tim shouted back.

"Timothy calm down!" Ducky said as he came back into the room. "You'll have another attack if you don't… Good Evening Mrs. Mcgee." Tim greeted her.

"Rita." She corrected him.

"Rita." Ducky affirmed. "Timothy had a bit of a panic attack earlier, and as long as we keep him calm he'll be fine." Ducky explained.

Rita nodded. "Thank you doctor…"

"Mallard… However I am not a doctor here, so I am not Timothy's doctor." Ducky explained.

"Oh… Well… Tim are you sure you want me to…?"

"Mom, you need to be with Sarah."Tim said giving her a gentle hug.

"Tim." Rita whispered into his ear. "I'm so so sorry."

Tim nodded. "It's okay." He said quietly, though on the inside he was screaming.

Rita had just left when Doctor Walker came in. "Ah there you are Abby!"

Abby looked up at him. "Here I am!" She said as cheerfully as she could.

"I have good news!" He exclaimed. "We'll be able to discharge both you and Tim tomorrow morning."

Tony smiled as he walked into the room accompanied by Gibbs. "Sweet! I'll take you around D.C.!" He said excitedly.

"However, Abby will need to stay off her feet for a good six weeks to let her ribs heal." Doctor Walker interrupted him.

Tony looked sullen. "I'll make sure she's taken care of doctor." Gibbs assured him.

"All right then! You guys get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning!" He said as he placed Tim's chart into his door.

After a moment Gibbs spoke up. "Tony and I have to get back to headquarters, will you be fine with just Ducky?"

Abby and Tim both nodded, affirming he could leave. Moments after they left Abby let out a soft hitch of her breath.

"Abs what's wrong?" Tim asked, immediately worried.

"I'm a problem… That's all I am now!" She said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Ducky looked at Tim, Tim nodded signaling it would be best if he stepped out. Once Ducky had left Tim slowly got out of bed and walked over to Abby. "Abs… we're going to take care of you." He said rubbing her hand gently.

"I don't want to be taken care of!" Abby exclaimed. "I want to go back to however everything was! I'm just a burden!"

"Shhh…" Tim comforted her. "Abby you've never asked much of anything of any of us. We owe you this… at the least." He assured her.

"Tim… I have no one…" She said quietly.

Tim took in a deep breath. "You might not know me… but you have me Abs…. You'll always have me."

_**Author's Note: Okay… I know this is a filler chapter, but it's also a plot set up chapter! So it's extremely important! The next one will be waaaay more entertaining I PROMISE! REVIEW!**_


	5. A Different Abby

_***Six Weeks Later* **_

"So Abby's starting work again today?" Tony asked Tim with interest.

"Yeah… She's downstairs." Tim said not looking up from the paperwork he was doing.

"She's here? And you didn't tell us?" Tony asked speaking for both him and Ziva.

"Sorry." Tim said without much intent as both Tony and Ziva raced for the elevator.

Tim had considered telling them that Abby wasn't…Well Abby anymore, but he had decided it would be best for them to discover it for themselves.

"Abby!" Tony called as he raced into the lab, Ziva close on his tail.

Abby turned and Tony stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that Abby would be different, but he certainly wasn't expecting what he saw. Abby was wearing a collared, red, silk blouse and a black pencil skirt accompanied by a simple pair of black pumps. Her black hair was pulled back into a simple bun, and the make-up on her face was little in comparison to Ziva's.

"Tony right?" Abby asked, biting her lip.

"Abby?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"I thought I was the one with the memory problem." Abby said with a smirk. "And you're Ziva… right?"

Ziva nodded, also finding herself at a loss for words.

"This lab is… crazy. I've never seen this much equipment in one place since… ever." Abby said as she turned back to her computer, and began to type furiously. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "Do either of you have any idea what my password is?" She asked obviously frustrated.

Tony shook his head. "Mcgee probably does though." He said quietly.

"Why do you call Tim by his last name?" Abby asked looking around the lab for the list of phone numbers Tim had given her that morning.

"Uh…" Tony started, unsure of how to respond. "We all do." He decided. "Always have." He said shrugging.

"Well… You should call him by his name." Abby said, grabbing a piece of paper hopefully. "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed heading for her phone.

Ziva looked at Tony obviously trying to get across the same message as he was. _'This is not the same Abby.'_

"Tim?" Abby was saying into the phone. "Yeah… I can't figure out my password… It's WHAT?...All capitals?... All right…Thanks Tim… Yeah… Bye…"

Abby headed back to the computer and quickly entered in her password. "Hm.. It worked." Abby said, sounding rather surprised. Then she turned back to Tony and Ziva.

"Don't you have anything better to be doing?" She asked, obviously noting the tension in the room.

"Well… No not really…" Tony replied thoughtfully, regretting it as soon as he felt Gibbs' palm collide with his head.

"You bothering Abby, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked strictly.

"Uh… No boss... Sorry boss… I'll just… go find something to do…" He said as he rushed out of the lab, Ziva trailing behind.

"How're you feeling Abs?" Gibbs asked kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Abby gave him a strange look, obviously questioning the gesture. "Is there something I'm missing...?" Abby asked awkwardly.

Gibbs, mortified that he'd sent that sort of vibe to the person he thought of as his surrogate daughter, automatically apologized. "No Abs… We're close… but not close in… that way… I'm sorry."

"It's fine Jethro." Abby replied with a smile.

Gibbs cringed at the use of his first name. "You settling in alright Abby?" He asked, getting back to his actual purpose there.

"Uh… Well… It's a bit overwhelming to tell you the truth…" Abby said glancing around her lab.

"Abby…" Gibbs started cautiously. "Director Vance wants to know if you're interested in a Lab Technician."

"Like…an assistant? Sort of like how Jimmy helps Doctor Mallard?" She asked curiously. Gibbs nodded. "That'd be… great! I have no idea how to handle half this stuff and could really use some help. Tell Director Vance I say thanks!" She said turning back to her computer and beginning to type furiously once again.

Gibbs stared at her for a moment. _This is never going to get any easier is it?_ He thought to himself before heading back upstairs.

* * *

"Mcgee you wanna call Abs?" Tony questioned across the bullpen.

Tim glanced up to see Tony leaning back in his desk chair, both feet propped up on his desk. "Why would I do that?"

"We've been discussing what to order for dinner for the past hour… Don't you think we should consult Abby? She'll kill us if we don't!" Tony pointed out with a smirk.

Tim shook his head. "She'll eat anything, don't worry about it."

"What do you mean 'she'll eat anything'?" Tony questioned, the smile wiped off his face.

Tim pointedly looked down toward the papers on his desk as he replied. "She's… not the same anymore Tony. She'll eat about anything you serve her."

"Nougat?" Tony asked curiously.

Tim simply nodded.

"Wait… Abby… Abby's eating nougat?" Tony asked, shocked.

Ziva, noting Tim's pained expression shot Tony a death glare. "Don't you think we should just order the food Tony?" She said, agitated.

"Without consulting Abby?" Tony asked, still clearly missing the obvious nature of the situation.

Ziva got up from her desk and grabbed Tony by the collar. "Excuse us." She said pulling him into the elevator. After pressing the emergency stop she began. "What are you doing?" She shouted at him.

"We always ask Abs…" Tony replied, still oblivious.

"Tony! This isn't the same Abby we've worked with. This is an entirely new person… She's probably scared, and confused, and all she wants to do is fit in again, but she _can't_!" Ziva shouted.

Tony looked at her cautiously. Ziva didn't look angry… if anything she looked… she looked… Tony wasn't sure how she looked. "Is there something wrong Ziva?" Tony asked confused.

Ziva sighed. "Forget it Tony. You're never going to understand…" She said flicking the emergency switch off.

Tony immediately switched it back on. "I'm never going to understand what?" He asked quietly.

Ziva looked at the ceiling, willing for Tony to understand without her having to tell him. With no avail she gave it her best shot. "Tony… Mcgee is hurt." She said awkwardly

"What… When?" He asked, looking about ready to strangle someone.

"No… not… physically." Ziva said, calming him instantly. "It's… his heart…"She said biting her lip. "It's… cracked."

Tony gave her an odd look. "Cracked?"

"Is that not what you say… heartcracked?" Ziva questioned.

"Do you mean heartbroken?" Tony asked, hoping he hadn't gotten the wrong term.

"Yes! That's it… Tony… he loved Abby…"

"We all loved Abby." Tony pointed out.

Ziva shook her head. "He was in love with Abby, and now… she's gone."

Tony stood there quietly before he replied. "So what can we do about it?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Mcgee doesn't want to be reminded of Abby constantly…because for him, she's really not Abby."

"So we should just ignore her?" Tony asked, confused.

Ziva sighed. "No… we shouldn't. She still is, in a way, Abby."

"Wait… I'm confused." Tony said, his face showing an obvious expression of puzzlement.

"Honestly Tony! You are so wide sometimes!" She shouted flicking the switch back off and climbing off the elevator.

"I'm WHAT?" Tony shouted running out after her.

* * *

"Hey Abs." Tim said quietly as he walked into Abby's lab.

"Oh, hi Tim!" Abby said with a smile. "Is this place always this crazy?" She asked gesturing to… well everywhere.

"Just about." Tim said with a slight smirk. "We ordered Chinese food. It's upstairs if you want some."

Abby shook her head. "I'm not really hungry, thanks."

"Abs…" Tim said sounding concerned. "You said that at breakfast… and at lunch…are you feeling alright?" He said, instinctively pressing his palm to her forehead.

"Honestly?" Abby asked, he nodded in response. "I've felt awful all day." She admitted sheepishly, looking down at her feet.

"Abs!" Tim exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me!" He said, sounding hurt.

"I… I didn't want to… bother you." She admitted quietly.

Tim looked at her wishing more than anything in the world that he could pull her into his arms they way he always had and assure her she wasn't bothering him, but he couldn't. Because this wasn't his Abby. Tim sighed "Abs you should have told me."

"I'm sorry Tim." Abby said quietly. "I know I should have…"

"Abs… It's okay." Tim assured her. "Come on, let's go home." He said carefully putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her to his car.

* * *

"Tim!" Abby called quietly into the dark apartment. "Tim!" She called again, louder this time.

"Abs?" He called as he ran from his bedroom, flicking on the lights. "Abs what's wrong?" He said, noting the tears running down her cheeks. Abby shook her head. "Abs!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Abby nodded. "It… it was just a dream." She said, looking at the socks on her feet and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Tim said, sitting next to her on the couch.

Abby shook her head. "It's silly…"

Tim smiled at the bit of his Abby shining through. "You know… you used to say that all the time, and I'd always get it out of you."

"Really?" Abby asked, a smile spreading across her face. Tim nodded. "Well… no… it's silly…"

"Abs… you can tell me." Tim assured her.

"Well… I sorta caused an explosion…in my lab…" Abby said guiltily.

Tim couldn't help but chuckle. "And?"

"And?" Abby exclaimed. "That was it! There's supposed to be more?" She asked worriedly.

Tim laughed, and shook his head. "There usually is, but there isn't always." He said, carefully pulling Abby into his arms.

"Tim?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yeah Abs?"

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"What for?" Tim questioned with unease.

"Everything… if I could just remember… If I could just…" Abby started but Tim cut her off.

"Abs it's not your fault." He interrupted her. "I understand that it's going to take time for you to recover."

"How can you… get this so much?" Abby asked awkwardly.

Tim smiled. "A few years back Gibbs was in an explosion…" Tim explained. "It took him almost a week to come back around." He finished.

"But… It's been months!" Abby exclaimed. "Why am I still… like this?"

"I don't know Abs… I really don't know." He said softly.

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Abby spoke again. "I'm still sorry about this…" She said awkwardly.

"Abby you have nothing…"

"To be sorry for… I've heard…" Abby said grumpily.

"Hey now, I was just starting to like you." Tim teased.

"You don't like me?" Abby asked worriedly.

Tim shook his head. "No… What I meant was… you hadn't really shown much of Abby's temper until now." He elaborated.

"Tim…?" Abby said awkwardly.

"Yeah Abs?" Tim replied.

"Why do you talk about me… like… I'm not… Abby...?" She said uncomfortably.

Tim shifted, causing Abby to slide out of his arms. "Because… you're not… you're only part of… I'll never know you as well as I knew… well you." He tried to explain. "I'm afraid… that I'll get to know this… you… and then you'll go back… and this you… will be gone forever…"

"But Tim…" Abby said, tears forming in her eyes. "What if I never go back…then what? You're just going to… act like… _this_?" Tim looked at his feet absentmindedly. "I want to get to know you, and I want you to get to know me…" Abby finally confessed. "No matter how long I stay like this… I don't want to spend it without you."

"I don't want to spend it without you either Abs…" Tim trailed off. "You wanna go for a walk or something?" He said with a winning smile.

Abby bit her lip and nodded. "That'd be great."

Tim swiftly got off the couch and headed for the coat closet where he retrieved Abby's black leather bomber jacket and his trench coat, both of them pulling them on and heading out the front door, pajamas and all.

* * *

"So you're saying that people just sell food on the streets?" Abby questioned as they walked toward the Capital Mall, her stomach growling in hunger.

"Yeah… they sell pretty much everything from chestnuts to falafels…" Tim explained.

"Falafels?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah… they're… Come to think of It I'm not sure what they are…" Tim said, squinting in confusion. "Either way there's usually a Falafel cart just a few blocks up ahead that we'd go to all the time."

"Well… then let's go!" Abby concluded.

"I'm not sure that I could stomach a falafel at three o'clock in the morning Abs…" Tim said wearily.

"Aw come on Timmy… At least let me get one!" Abby pleaded.

"All right… let's go." Tim said, taking the lead directly to a falafel vendor.

"Two please." Tim requested handing over the money, something he always did before requesting what he wanted.

"Coming right up." The vendor replied, observing their interesting attire. "There you are." They said curiously.

"Thanks." Tim said with a smile, handing Abby one of the falafels.

Abby took a small bite, then another, followed by another. "I don't know what these are… but… they're fabulous." She declared.

Tim looked down at his distastefully. "You want mine?" He asked her, holding it out toward her.

"You not hungry Timmy?" Abby asked, taking a final bite of her falafel.

"Like I said before… I don't think I could stomach a falafel this early in the morning…" He said handing her the second falafel.

"Well if you're sure." She said, reaching for the falafel which he gladly handed over.

"Now where do you want to go?" Tim questioned.

"Anywhere's good…" Abby replied through bites.

"You've always loved Lincoln Memorial at night." Tim said smiling at the memories. "Plus…"He said looking into the sky, "It's looking like it will be a good idea to be under shelter soon." Pointing out the clouds rolling in. They quickly made their way to the memorial and raced up the stairs as it started to pour.

As soon as they had reached the top they ran for cover under the stone structure. Tim began to wring out his shirt. "Wow… it's… wet." He commented without thought.

Abby smirked. "Yes… it is." She said sitting down her back resting on one of the massive columns.

Tim quickly sat next to her. "So… how're we getting out of here?" He asked, motioning toward the wall of water cascading down.

"I was sort of hoping we'd wait the storm out…" Abby confessed.

Tim shook his head. "It's likely to be this bad all day." He informed her. Suddenly he jumped.

"What?" Abby asked in alarm.

"My phone…" Tim said pulling the still vibrating phone from his pocket. "Hello?" he answered it.

"Hey probie where you at?" Tony questioned.

"Why…?" He asked curiously.

"Gibbs needs us to come in early… something about some guy… or maybe a bomb threat…no… wait… maybe it's a guy with a bomb threat…well… whatever it is… He told me to swing by and pick you up." Tony rambled.

"Well... I'm sorta not at home right now Tony…" Tim said awkwardly.

"It's three AM… Where are you?" Tony questioned.

"National Mall… Look Abby and I will be there ASAP." Tim replied.

"Why on earth are you and Abby…" Tony started to ask.

"Just tell Gibbs we'll be there!" Tim said, hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Abby asked.

"We've gotta go Abs…" Tim said standing up. "Gibbs called us in."

"At three… in the morning?" Abby questioned, getting up herself.

"Yup." Tim replied with a smile. "Now our best bet's going to be to catch a taxi into work… Come on." Tim said heading out into the pouring rain, Abby hot on his trail.

_**Author's Note: AHHH! Okay I totally apologize for my… like… month long Hiatus… between school work and family stuff I just didn't find time to write… but I've got my schedule down now, so I've GOT TIME TO WRITE YAYAYAYAY! Again… I'm sorry this seems like such a filler chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway! Review!**_


	6. And It All Came Crashing Down

"There you are Mcg… What happened to you two?" Tony said, stopping dead in his tracks to greet Tim and Abby.

"It's pouring rain outside Tony! What do you think happened?" Tim replied irritably.

"I was kinda going for the whole… pajamas thing…" Tony said noting their interesting attire; Abby was in a pair of black sweats and a red t-shirt while Tim sported a pair of plaid flannel pants and a grey MIT shirt.

"That… is none of your business." Tim replied pulling off his trench coat as he headed for the locker room.

"Uh… Tim?" Abby asked awkwardly.

Tim mentally slapped himself in the face. _Of course Abby would be the only person to __**not**__ keep spare clothes at work. _"Tony can you take Abby down to Ducky?" Tim asked after jogging back to the bullpen.

"Ducky?" Tony asked scrunching his nose in confusion.

"To get Abby something to wear…" Tim explained.

"Abby's wearing clothes…" Tony said, obviously confused.

"_Dry_ clothes Tony!" Tim called as he headed back toward the locker room.

"Oooh… I'm on it!" Tony called after him. "Come on Abs." He said heading for the elevator Abby following him.

"Morning Ducky!" Tony greeted him as they entered Autopsy.

"Ah, Good Morning Anthony, Abigail." He greeted them, setting his scalpel down on the autopsy table. "What can I do for you?" He asked, not noting Abby's damp attire.

"Uh…I'm supposed to get Abby some dry clothes." Tony said as if it were obvious.

"Oh my!" Ducky said, finally seeing Abby's soggy appearance. "What happened?" He asked, heading for the closet on the far side of the room.

"Rain?" Abby replied, unsure of her answer, seemingly distracted by the metal door to the scrubs closet.

Ducky smiled as he returned with a pair of scrubs. "You have always loved walks around the National Mall." He said knowingly. "Go change or you'll freeze!" He encouraged as he handed her the scrubs.

"Thanks." She said quietly heading for the elevator.

"Thanks Ducky!" Tony called starting to follow her.

"Anthony, may I speak to you for a moment?" Ducky requested.

"Abs?" Tony inquired.

"Go ahead." Abby said, climbing onto the elevator which then departed with the familiar *ding*.

"What is it Duck?" Tony asked curiously.

Ducky leaned toward him and spoke quietly, despite the fact that they were the only ones in the room. "Have you noticed a change in Abigail's behavior?"

"Uh… Hate to break it to you Duck, but _everyone's_ noticed a change in Abby's behavior… That's what happens when someone loses their memory…" Tony replied awkwardly.

"No no… I mean… Over the last few days, she's been acting more and more like herself." Ducky explained.

"I can't say I have noticed…" Tony replied thoughtfully.

"I think… I think she may be starting to remember again…" Ducky said quietly.

"If she remembered don't you think she'd tell us?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure it must be terrifying for her. I've seen it before, slipping back and forth, sometimes remembering, other times not. She would be afraid that she's just imagining it." Ducky explained.

"Don't you think we should tell her?"

"No." Ducky replied decidedly.

Tony looked at him with skepticism. "Well why not?"

"She needs to figure it out herself Anthony." Ducky said turning back toward the body laying on the autopsy table.

"Why can't we tell her!" Tony persisted.

Ducky was about to respond when Gibbs came through the sliding autopsy doors. "DiNozzo! Get upstairs! We're heading out to Norfolk!"

"Who's going?" Tony asked heading for the door behind Gibbs.

"Me, you, Ziva… Come on! Move it!"Gibbs replied pushing him into the elevator.

"Wait I thought you were…" Tony started as the doors shut with Gibbs still on the outside.

"I'll be up in a minute!" Gibbs called as he headed back into Autopsy. "What were you saying about Abby's memory being back?" Gibbs questioned harshly.

"Now Jethro, there is no need to interrogate me." Ducky replied calmly.

"Well…" Gibbs said expectantly.

"Jethro, it's not a science. I can't explain to you why she's remembering… I can't even tell you _if _she's remembering!" Ducky said picking up a scalpel.

"Why do you think she's remembering?" Gibbs asked, losing patience quickly.

Ducky sighed in defeat. "When I went over to the scrubs closet… She was… completely mesmerized by the door, as if it was something she hadn't seen in years."

Gibbs almost smiled, the excitement he was feeling was nearly bursting. "She remembered?"

"I think so Jethro… but I'm not sure." Ducky said, turning to work on the cadaver.

Gibbs admitting defeat headed for the elevator

* * *

"Hey Abs!" Tim greeted her as he entered the lab armed with a box of evidence and a Caf-Pow.

"Timmy!" Abby said with a smile.

After standing through a moment of awkward silence Tim spoke up. "Uh… this is for you." He said handing her the Caf-Pow.

Abby winced looking at the sugar and caffeine loaded drink. "Thanks… but no thanks." Abby said, pulling her arms closer to her.

"Abs, are you okay?" Tim asked, obviously concerned. He set the Caf-Pow on her desk and turned back to face her.

"I think… I dunno… I've felt… weird…" Abby said shrugging.

Tim frowned slightly. It was bad enough that Abby wasn't feeling well, he missed her common use of her favorite word 'hinky'. "Abs do you need to go home?"

Abby shook her head. "I don't feel sick… just… off. My head hurts… but that's about it." She explained.

"Abby!" Tim exclaimed. "You know you're supposed to tell someone if your head starts hurting!"

"I am?" Abby asked, obviously confused.

"Yes…" Tim said as he pulled a chair over from across the room. "You are. Don't play that card Abs. You need to rest."

"What… What are you talking about?" Abby asked, looking up at him curiously as she sat down in the chair, willing the pounding in her head to stop.

Tim shook his head. "Come on Abs… I'm taking you to Ducky." He said, sounding rather concerned.

Abby silently agreed by getting up and following him to the elevator.

"Ducky!" Tim called into autopsy as he carefully led Abby into the room.

Ducky turned and greeted them with a smile. "Hello Timothy, Abigail. How are you two doing this fine November afternoon?"

Tim, feeling a bit like a kid tattling, cut right to the chase. "Abby's head hurts." He informed him.

Ducky looked at Abby in concern. "Where does it hurt Abigail?" He asked as he led her to a chair.

"Everywhere." Abby replied quietly.

"How long has it been hurting?" Ducky asked just as quietly.

"Uh… a few hours… I guess?" Abby replied, unsure.

"Abigail!" Ducky exclaimed exasperated. "You're supposed to tell us if your head starts hurting!"

"I know." Abby said quietly.

"You know?" Tim asked curiously. "Just a few minutes ago you had no idea what I was talking about!"

Ducky's head snapped up. "Wait… She's…She didn't know?" He asked, a bit too excitedly.

"Ducky… I'm pretty sure it's not a good thing that's she's forgetting even more." Tim said softly.

Ducky shook his head. "Of course not Timothy." He said, feeling rather like a child. "You should take Abigail home to get some rest." Ducky said, confirming Tim's expectations.

"All right." Tim agreed. "Come on Abs. Let's go." He said as he helped Abby up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Take good care of her!" Ducky called after them.

* * *

"Hey Abs!" Tony said as Tim and Abby came into the bullpen.

"Hi." Abby said rather monotonously.

"Abs what's up?" Tony asked, getting up quickly to go to her aid.

"Headache." Abby replied quietly.

"Aww… I'm sorry Abs." Tony said and by habit, he gently pulled her into a hug. To his surprise she didn't protest as she had normally done recently.

"I'm taking Abs home." Tim said as he searched his desk for his keys. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Will you let Gibbs know?"

"Yeah sure." Tony agreed. "Feel better Abs."

"Thanks Tony." Abby said heading toward the elevator with Tim.

The elevator departed with a *ding* just as Ziva arrived in the bullpen looking exhausted.

"Where have you been?" Tony asked with a smirk on his face.

"Digging through the victim's dumpster." Ziva said as she angrily sat down at her desk.

"Find anything… interesting?" Tony asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Tony. The man has triplet infants. Their dumpster was literally filled with crap!" Ziva said angrily.

Tony couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"Something funny DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he steadily marched into the bullpen.

"Uh… No." Tony replied, silencing himself instantly.

"Where's Mcgee?" Gibbs asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Uh… He's taking Abby home." Tony replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"She had a headache or something like that…" Tony tried to recall.

Gibbs looked up. "Is she okay?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah why wouldn't she be?" Tony asked, picking up a cup of coffee from his desk.

"I'm going to go check on her. I'll be back." Gibbs said, grabbing his keys off the desk and heading for the elevator.

* * *

"You gonna be alright while I'm gone Abs?" Tim asked as he looked through the fridge for something to eat before heading back to work.

Abby looked like she was going to cry, but she nodded in reply. "Hey…" Tim said quietly as he rushed across the room to her. "What's wrong Abby?" He asked quietly as he wiped away her tears.

"It hurts." Abby choked through her sobs.

"Shhh…" Tim said as he pulled her into a hug, her head resting perfectly on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay…" He said trying to calm her down. He gently began to rub her back, and that's when it happened.

All her memories, her relationships, her past, what was supposed to be her future, all came rushing back to her. She felt overwhelmed, not only had everything she'd forgotten come back, everything that had happened over the past few months had vanished all within one moment.

Abby, finding herself wrapped in Tim's arms, looked up at him and smiled. She wasn't sure exactly where she was, or why she was there, but his arms provided the assurance she needed.

"It's gonna be okay." Tim comforted her again.

"I love you." She replied quietly, too quietly.

"What?… Abs I can't hear you." Tim said pulling her chin up gently.

Abby smiled "I said I love you Timmy." She said, and she started to move her lips gently toward his, not expecting his reaction.

"Abby… I… can't…I'm not… I'm not in love with you anymore." He said as he pulled away.

"Timmy?" Abby looked at him with hurt eyes as he quickly pulled his shoes on.

"Abby… I'll… I… I have to go." He said as he ran out the front door.

"TIM!" Abby cried after him in disbelief.

She stood in complete silence for a moment before she finally gave in and crumpled into a heap on the floor.

_**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! :D I'm actually really excited about writing the next part of this story so hopefully it will be up in the next few days! Happy Thanksgiving! REVIEW!**_


	7. Tracking Tim

Gibbs's tires skidded to a halt outside of Mcgee's apartment building and he jumped out of his car, not bothering to lock it in his haste. _Just let Abby be okay…_ Gibbs thought as he ran to apartment "3".

"Mcgee!" Gibbs barked as he banged on the door. "MCGEE!" he tried again, receiving no answer he changed tactics. "Abby!" _He wouldn't have taken her somewhere else…_ Gibbs thought quickly before trying one last time, "TIMOTHY MCGEE! ABIGAIL SCIUTO!" He yelled at the door.

Receiving no answer, he reached for the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. He quickly pulled his sig from his holster and quickly entered the apartment. "Abby… Mcgee?" He asked, quieter this time, just in case.

Then he saw her, lying in a heap on the kitchen floor. "Abby…" He said quietly, scanning the kitchen for signs of a struggle before leaning down to attempt to awake her.

"Abs… Come on Abs…" He said as he reached for her wrist, searching, praying, for a pulse. As soon as he felt her pulse he pulled his phone out and dialed 911. "I've got a LEO down. I don't know what happened and I need paramedics on site five minutes ago." Gibbs barked into the phone. He quickly relayed the apartment's address to the operator before hanging up.

"Abby…Come on…" He was almost pleading her to wake up when she started to stir gently.

"Gibbs?" She asked through the haze, trying to sit up.

"Abs, lay down… everything's going to be fine." He assured her, helping her lie down in a more comfortable position, placing his coat under her head. "Abs what happened? Were you attacked?" He asked carefully.

Abby shook her head and tears began to fall. "Then what happened?" Gibbs asked frustrated that he wasn't getting through to her.

"I… I don't know!" Abby started to sob. "One minute I was in the elevator as it was crashing… and the next I was standing in Tim's arms listening to him tell me he doesn't love me…"

Gibbs face changed from one of concern to one of fury. He pulled out his cell phone once more and dialed Mcgee's desk.

"Probie!" Tony shouted into the phone.

"DiNozzo where's Mcgee?" Gibbs asked urgently.

"Uh… is he not at his house?" Tony asked in surprise.

"No… Let me talk to Ziva… NOW!" Gibbs demanded.

"Uh… Ziva… he wants to talk to you…" Tony said as he handed the phone to her.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked in surprise

"Ziva I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to find Mcgee." Gibbs said simply.

"How quickly?" Ziva asked immediately.

"I need him to call me, _now_." Gibbs elaborated.

"On it." Ziva said simply before hanging up the phone. "I'll be back later Tony." Ziva said as she grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.

"Where ya going?" Tony asked, putting his feet lazily on his desk.

"I've got to get Mcgee." Ziva said as she headed for the elevator.

"Have fun with that!" Tony called sarcastically after her.

* * *

"Excuse me… sorry… Ugh… Sorry…" Ziva mumbled as she made her way through the crowds at Union Station toward the Carolinian. She quickly scanned the crowds before she found him. "MCGEE!" She called in as much of a Gibbs-like tone she could manage.

Tim quickly turned to see where the voice had come from. "Ziva?" He mouthed before walking over to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked once she was within earshot.

"Gibbs told me to find you, and then have you call him." Ziva said simply.

"Look… you can tell him I had to leave. Abby and I can't work. Not when she's… not Abby." Tim said, obviously irritated.

"So you're just going to leave her?" Ziva asked, a smirk on her face.

"I have to!" he protested.

"Don't you think you should at least call Gibbs and see what he wants?" Ziva tried again.

"He'll just make me go back… I need to do this Ziva." He said noting that his train was arriving.

Ziva glanced up, then stared directly into his eyes. "Mcgee, if you don't call Gibbs, you're going to regret it." She said, not sure of what she was saying.

"It's a regret I can live with." Tim said before running onto the train.

* * *

"Abby!" Tony exclaimed with a smile as he rushed into her room at Bethesda.

Abby forced a smile, "Hey Tony."

He carefully pulled her into a hug. "Welcome back." He said softly.

Abby trembled slightly in his arms as she quietly replied with a, "Thanks."

"Abs…What's wrong?" Tony asked, sitting next to her on the bed. Abby shook her head, willing the tears building up in her eyes to stop. Tony gave her a small smile, "If you don't want to talk about it…it's okay." He assured her.

"Thanks." Abby said quietly as Gibbs stormed in the door.

"Have either of you talked to Mcgee?" He asked angrily slamming his coffee onto the table.

"Uh… not since he left with Abby earlier." Tony replied standing up to acknowledge his boss's entrance.

"Gibbs!" Ziva panted as she ran into the room. "What happened?"

"Abby's got her memory back!" Tony said enthusiastically.

Ziva's eyes became so wide that everyone was sure they'd fall right out of her head. "You mean… she…remembers… everything?" She asked anxiously.

"Everything except the last few months… did you find Mcgee?" Gibbs replied impatiently.

"Uh…" Ziva hesitated.

"DAVID! I asked you a question!" Gibbs snapped.

"I found him, yes." Ziva replied quietly.

"Well… where is he?" Gibbs was nearing the very end of his patience.

Ziva hesitated before answering. "He took the Carolinian… I don't know where to though." She explained.

"DiNozzo stay here with Abs, Ziva you're with me." Gibbs said grabbing his coffee from table and heading out the door.

"Petersburg." Abby said quietly, causing Gibbs to stop in his tracks.

"Petersburg?" He repeated and Abby nodded. "Specifics?" he requested.

"Waverly." Abby confirmed for him.

"You'll be okay?" Gibbs questioned.

"As good as I can be." She replied forcing a smile.

Gibbs nodded before heading out the door with Ziva following close behind.

* * *

"Tim!" Sarah cried as she rushed from the porch to pull him into a hug.

"Hi Sarah." Tim said unenthusiastically.

"How's Abby?" Sarah asked carefully, unaware that those simple words would be all it took to make tears start flowing down his cheeks. "Oh Tim… What happened?"

Tim took in a deep breath. "Abby's in love with me." He said quietly.

"Tim… I don't understand what the problem with that is…" Sarah replied awkwardly.

"She's… I didn't fall in love with the seventeen year old Abby…But… she tried to kiss me… and I… I couldn't… so I… I left…" Tim started to explain.

"Tim… you've… you have to go back there." Sarah said seriously.

"Sarah I can't… you've can't understand this…" Tim tried to protest.

"You're right Tim… I'll never be able to understand why men are such chauvinist pigs!" Sarah said storming back into the house.

Tim stood stunned for a moment before a wave of realization crashed over him. "Sarah!" He called as he ran in after her to find her crying on her couch. "Sarah… I… I didn't mean it like that."

"Tim you have to go back." Sarah demanded.

"Sarah it's not that simple…" Tim said quietly.

"It is Tim! I'm not saying you have to be in love with her… Or that you even have to love her… but you can't just leave her without any explanation." Sarah said with a sniff. "Because _nothing_ is worse than being left by the person you love without any explanation."

"Sarah I don't know how to tell her I'm not in love with her…" Tim protested.

"Tim… you saw how much Tyler hurt me… It's been months and I'm still not over it! So, are you sure you want that to happen to Abby because of you?"

"Sarah it's not… It's not the same. You and Tyler were connected…"

"SHE WAS PREGNANT TIM!" Sarah shouted suddenly. "How much more connected can two people be?"

Before Tim could respond there was a loud knocking at the door. "I'll get it." Sarah said quietly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Tim heard a faint discussion coming from the front hall, but wasn't expecting what would happen next.

"Mcgee!" Gibbs said, a bit too loudly causing him to jump up from the couch in alarm.

"Boss!" He cried in alarm. "What… what are you doing here?"

"You need to come back to DC." Ziva said entering the room.

"Ziva I already told you I can't do that…" Tim said, then he had a realization. "How'd you find me anyway?" He asked them.

"Abby." Gibbs replied suddenly.

Tim shook his head. "Abby doesn't know where Sarah lives… or that I would go there… or…" He rambled.

"Tim…" Ziva interrupted quietly. "Abby remembers…"

Tim's eyes widened so much Sarah was worried they might pop right out of his head. "How long?" He asked with a mix of shock and fear.

"As far as I can tell, she got her memory back just before you left." Gibbs replied.

Suddenly everything that happened came racing back to his mind:

_"I love you." She replied quietly, too quietly._

_"What?… Abs I can't hear you." He said pulling her chin up gently._

_She smiled "I said I love you Timmy." She said, and she started to move her lips gently toward his, not expecting his reaction._

_"Abby… I… can't…I'm not… I'm not in love with you anymore." He said as he pulled away._

_"Timmy?" She looked at him with hurt eyes as he quickly pulled his shoes on._

_"Abby… I'll… I… I have to go." He said as he ran out the front door._

_"TIM!" _

"Oh…Oh no…" Tim said shaking his head. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Gibbs looked at him with softened eyes. "Mcgee…When I found Abby she was collapsed on your kitchen floor." He said, feeling sorry for his agent.

"Is she okay?" Tim inquired again.

"She's at the hospital…" Gibbs began, letting the guilt linger just a bit longer. "But she'll be fine."

"So… she… remembers… everything?" Tim questioned in disbelief.

Ziva decided it was her turn to interject. "Everything… before the accident Tim… nothing since." She elaborated.

Tim closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. "Oh no… She's… She'll never forgive me for that."

Sarah came up behind him and put an arm over his shoulder. "Tim…Take it from me, just… talk to her. She'll come around."

Tim turned to pull Sarah into a hug. "I'm sorry to come… and leave… but…"

"Tim, go…" Sarah encouraged.

"Thanks Sarah…" Tim started again.

"Timothy Mcgee!" Sarah scolded.

"What?" He asked, startled.

"Abby's waiting."

_**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry about the wait! All my teachers decided it'd be fun to give me as MUCH homework as possible :P The next chapter will hopefully be out this weekend :) Hope you're enjoying it! REVIEW!**_


	8. Apologies and Promises

Tim hesitated before turning around the doorframe to Abby's room. "Abby?" He asked quietly.

Abby looked up from her hands which she had been studying for the past several hours. "You… you said you didn't…" She tried to choke through the sobs coming to her throat.

"Abby… you've… I…I didn't mean it!" Tim tried to explain.

"It sure sounded like you meant it…" Abby said, the tears starting to fall.

Tim moved slowly toward her. "Abby… you were…It…I couldn't…" He was trying to sort through all the thoughts running through his head. He eventually decided on one, "Abby… I love you."

"Timmy…" Abby said, holding her arms out, willing for him to hug her.

Tim happily obliged. "Abby I'm so… _so_ sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Tim… what happened? No one's told me…Well… they've told me I lost my memory… but… something else happened didn't it?" Abby asked, her eyes pleading for him to tell her the truth.

"Yes…Abs… I shouldn't be the one… I can't tell you." Tim apologized.

"Tim! You've got to tell me! No one's treating me the same. I know something happened!" Abby complained.

"Abby…had you… did you…Abs you were…" Tim tried, but found himself incapable of telling her. The tears he'd been holding in since the loss came to his eyes and started to fall.

"Timmy!" Abby exclaimed. "What could have happened that would make you so upset?"

Gibbs, who had been standing outside the door hoping Tim would be able to tell her himself entered the room. "Abs, you were pregnant." He said gravely.

Abby's mouth fell open and her hands immediately flew to her stomach. She shook her head in disbelief. "Timmy… It's… I'm so sorry." She said pulling him into a hug.

"Abby! You have nothing to be sorry for!" Tim exclaimed. "It's not your fault! It's not anyone's fault!"

"Timmy…" Abby said, closing her eyes as if in pain. "How could… How could I _not_ know that I was going to have a baby?"

"Abby nobody knew!" Tony said entering the room. "You don't need to feel bad about it!"

Gibbs promptly slapped him on the back of the head. "Not helping DiNozzo." He growled as he pulled Tony out of the room.

Tim proceeded to adjust his position on the bed so he was sitting behind Abby and she was leaning into his lap. "Abby… it's gonna be okay. We'll be okay." He said putting his hands on top of Abby's which still lay on her abdomen.

"A baby Tim?" Abby asked quietly. "We were going to have a baby… what… what happened?"

"When the elevator cord broke, it crashed to the basement… obviously… But one of the wall rails came off and hit you in the stomach… and…" Tim tried to explain.

"So… there's nothing anyone could have done?"Abby inquired, the pain evident in her eyes.

Tim shook his head. "I'm sorry Abs. I can't imagine how hard this is for you." He said gently beginning to rub her stomach.

"Tim…" Abby began, but trailed off before she could gather the courage to ask.

"What is it Abs?" Tim inquired.

Abby sighed before continuing. "Do you… do you still love me?"

"Abby! Of course I do!" Tim said kissing the top of her head. "I… I shouldn't have said what I said. It was a mistake and I'll never be able to explain to you why I said it… but Abby… I truly do love you."

Abby looked up and smiled at him. "Really?" she asked as she bit her lip, just for a touch of annoyance.

Tim promptly leaned down and passionately placed a kiss on her lips. "Yes Really." He replied.

* * *

"Ducky!" Abby exclaimed as she ran into autopsy sporting pigtails and her traditional Goth attire.

"Abigail!" Ducky exclaimed, obviously in surprise.

Abby's smile was wide as Tim walked into the room behind her. "We're getting married Duck!" Abby said as Tim put his arm around her waist.

"Abigail! It's wonderful to have you back." Ducky said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Where'd Abby go?" Palmer asked as he came back into the room.

"Palmer, when I welcomed her back I was referring to her memory, not to her actual location." Ducky said patiently. "And congratulations… to both of you." Ducky said directing his attention back to the couple.

"Thanks Ducky." Abby said quietly.

"Abigail…I'm sorry about your loss…" Ducky said, bringing up what was obviously on her mind.

Abby shut her eyes tight, obviously trying to deal with the pain. "Thanks Ducky." She repeated as Tim tightened his arm around her waist.

Tim gently pressed his lips into her hair. "We should go talk to Vance now Abs." Tim said quietly.

Abby nodded. "Talk to you later Duck." Abby said, taking Tim's hand and heading for the elevator.

Abby's breath hitched as the elevator doors opened. Tim stepped into the elevator and Abby snapped her hand back.

Tim turned around in surprise. "Abs?"

Abby was slowly backing away shaking her head. "I can't… Tim I can't…"

Tim stepped out of the elevator to help stabilize her now swaying frame. "Abs… Abby calm down… It's okay…" He said gently gripping her arms. "Abby!" he cried as her legs went loose and she began to fall.

He quickly caught her so he could easily pick her up bridal style and carry her back into autopsy. "Ducky!" Tim said urgently.

"Goodness... Please tell me she didn't get hurt again." Ducky said worriedly as he quickly peeled off his gloves.

"No… I don't know what happened Ducky… I just stepped into the elevator and she… collapsed." Tim said as he carefully set her down on an empty autopsy table.

"Ahhh. All right, Palmer grab my bag." Ducky requested as he grabbed paper towel rolls to elevate her feet and carefully timed how long she'd been unconscious.

After about twenty seconds Abby began to stir. "Abigail, if you can hear me I want you to try and open your eyes." Ducky requested gently.

A few moments later Abby opened her eyes to see a concerned Ducky and a terrified Tim. "Tim…" She tried to say but she found herself running low on air.

"Abby… breathe…" Ducky instructed, helping her to sit up.

Abby took a few deep breaths before trying to speak again. "Timmy I'm sorry…" She tried.

Tim shook his head. "What happened Abs?" He asked, gently rubbing her back.

"I can't… Can we take the stairs Timmy?" Abby said looking at her hands.

Tim suddenly realized what had happened and nodded. "Abs… you don't have to be scared though." He said trying to console her.

"But… I am…" Abby said sheepishly.

Tim firmly kissed her. "I'm not going to let you get hurt again." He assured her.

Abby nodded. "I know… but… can we still take the stairs?"

"Of course Abs." Tim said gently pulling her into his arms.

They room sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until a *ding* came from the hallway announcing the arrival of the elevator.

"You got anything for me…Abs what happened?" Gibbs said noting her still pale expression.

"I'm fine Gibbs." Abby assured him.

"That didn't answer my question Abs." Gibbs said, his expression still severe. Then his eyes moved to Tim. "If he did anything to hurt you Abs…" He started to threaten.

"No… Gibbs stop!" Abby said callously. "It's not his fault… I just…I'm having a hard time adjusting back."

"Abs you don't need to defend me." Tim said with a smirk.

"Gibbs doesn't need to pick on you!" Abby protested.

"Abs it's fine…" Tim tried to stop her.

"No Mcgee, She's right. I'm sorry." Gibbs said simply causing everyone in the room besides Abby to stare at him in disbelief.

"Did he…?" Palmer began under his breath earning him an elbow in the ribs from Ducky.

Abby carefully hoisted herself off the table. "Come on Tim." She sad reaching for his hand.

"Abs, Can I talk to him for a minute?" Gibbs requested. Abby nodded in response, "He'll meet you up in the bullpen in a few minutes." He assured her as she headed out the door.

"What was that…" Tim started to ask.

"Come on Mcgee." Gibbs said pulling him into the elevator. He waited for the elevator to start and flicked the emergency switch before he began again. "You know what happened back there Mcgee?" He questioned strictly.

Tim sat in silence for a moment. "I can't say that I do..." He replied awkwardly.

"Take it from me; if a woman's feeling vulnerable the best thing to do is agree with her." Gibbs stated.

"What makes you think Abby's feeling vulnerable?" Tim asked curiously.

"Mcgee, I've been married four times. You just get to know these things." Gibbs said flipping the emergency switch.

"So… the point of this was?" Tim asked reaching for the switch.

Gibbs reached for his hand preventing him from stopping the elevator. "Take care of her Mcgee."

"Always." Tim replied before the two of them stepped out of the elevator to the bullpen.

"Abs you sure you're feeling alright?" Tony was pestering for the tenth time.

"Tony I'm fine." Abby assured him pulling her feet up onto Tim's desk chair. "Hi Timmy!" She greeted him brightly.

"Abs… you do look a bit pale…" Tim said reaching for her forehead.

"Oh, not you too!" Abby cried, exasperated. "I'm fine!"

"Abby…" Tim started but remembering her outburst in Autopsy decided against it. "Alright, Abs let's get upstairs." He said reaching his hand out for hers.

"Do we have to?" Abby grumbled sinking further into the chair.

"I thought you were fine." Tim said with a smirk.

Abby grumbled before getting up. "Fine let's go."

* * *

Abby and Tim entered Director Vance's office and sat in the two respective chairs by Vance's desk.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Vance said, obviously in a hurry.

"I want to get back to work." Abby said, getting to the point.

"Abby we've been over this." Vance said plainly. "You need some time off from work."

"Tim back me up on this!" Abby whined.

Tim sighed in defeat. He had been hoping to stay out of this, he really didn't want to get involved in an argument between his boss and fiancé. "She has been doing fine…" Tim said hesitantly.

"See…" Abby argued. "I can come back to work!"

"Abby it's policy that if a LEO is hospitalized they have to stay out of work for at least two weeks." Vance protested. After a moment of silence he tried again. "It's _policy_."

"And since when did NCIS follow policy?" Abby said with a smirk. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Agent Gibbs told me to make sure that you weren't overworked too soon." He admitted.

"Gibbs." Abby muttered under her breath before storming out the door and down the stairs.

"GIBBS!" Abby shouted as soon as she was within a reasonable distance from the bullpen. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Gibbs was slightly alarmed by her outburst but remained calm. "Hello Abby." He greeted her.

"Why don't you want me working!" She growled leaning forward and placing both her hands flat on Gibbs' desk.

"Abs you know you aren't ready." Gibbs replied not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"And why do I know this?" Abby inquired.

"Abby… you're hurt. This isn't just a scratch, it's not going to get better on its own." Gibbs said quietly.

Abby gulped and shook her head. "Gibbs… I can't sit around and do nothing…"

"Abby you can't just work away the pain. It's only a temporary solution." Gibbs said, standing up.

"Gibbs…" Abby said trying to blink away the tears coming to her eyes.

"Abby, it's okay." Gibbs said pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Gibbs!" Tim cried as he rushed downstairs to the bullpen. "What… Is she okay?"

Gibbs nodded. "She'll be fine Tim." He assured him.

Tim put his arm on Abby's shoulder, gently pulled her away from Gibbs and pulled her into his own arms. "Everything's gonna be fine Abs…I promise."

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks so much for reading! I probably won't update until next weekend as I've got year end finals this week but then it'll be Winter Break and I'll have all the time in the world… metaphorically of course! REVIEW!**_


End file.
